


Conversations With Bratty and Ever-Watchful AIs

by demoka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw has a bone to pick with The Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With Bratty and Ever-Watchful AIs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6, prompt is sex tape as requested by swan_secrets.

‘If you don’t delete that video, you can start referring to me as Sarah Connor and yourself as Skynet.’

A long blip, a short blip and three long blips were her only response. Shaw clutched a fist. She inhaled deeply to calm herself. 

‘Don’t give me that. Get rid of it.’ 

‘Sameen? What’s going on?’ 

‘Nothing. Just having a disagreement.’ 

‘With Her? What’s going on? What are you two disagreeing about?’ asked Root, genuinely confused as Shaw and The Machine had always gotten along well enough before this very moment. 

‘Did you know that she records everything we do?’ 

Root tilted her head and scrunched her brows in confusion, ‘Yes. That is how She learns. She records and remembers everything. This isn’t new information, Sameen.’ 

‘Everything Root. And apparently she replays it,’ said Shaw. ‘Like last night.’

Root’s eyes widen in understanding, ‘Oh!’ 

‘OH?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR PERVERTED AI?!’

‘Oh Sweetie, I didn’t realise that you were so shy,’ remarked Root, grinning. 

‘I’m not shy! But I think that some things should be kept private! What if she develops a mean streak and sends a video to Reese? Or _Finch_ for fuck’s sake?’ demanded Shaw.

Root eyed the nearby camera, ‘She would never do such a thing.’ 

And it was a single blink, but Shaw swore that The Machine had just winked at her.

' **AUGH!** '


End file.
